the glow that the sun gives right around sunset
by nickandcory
Summary: The summer before senior year isn't what anyone expected. Parties just seemed like a horrible memory, hospitals were a constant reminder. Finding friends in odd people you'd never expect to. AU Finchel
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back and with _new story. This will be the only one I'll be working on during my winter break. My college semester was beating my butt, but I've been working on this story for some time now. I really fell in love with the prompt on Tumblr a few months back and have been back and forth trying to write it out and I've got some material written. Updates will try to be weekly and I hope to have it finished by the end of January. _**

_**Welcome back you guys, I hope you all enjoy! I've missed writing!**_

**Chapter One:**

Shoving the last of his papers into his backpack, Finn Hudson couldn't wait to leave school for the summer. Ready for a summer full of nothing but video games and getting ready for football season to start again.

"Gross." He mumbled throwing an old lunch into the trash cans scattered around the school for locker cleanouts. Slamming the metal object shut Finn threw his bag over his shoulder, making his way out the doors for the last time as a junior. Tempted to just throw his whole backpack out, Finn decided against it knowing he'd just end up having to use it over again the next year.

Leaving the hallways of the great land of the Titans who not only bled white and red but obey by the white and red. Being the school's varsity quarterback, Finn didn't do much but represent the colors proudly while on and off the field.

Reaching for his keys to his truck he just wanted to leave. Rounding the corner almost to freedom Finn stopped in his tracks watching as a girl nearly squirmed under the three guys.

Walking towards them he could see his best friend smirking, holding a girl pinned against the school's tiled walls. Knowing all too well that this wasn't going to end well for the girl, Finn walked over.

"Nice nose ring you got there, did your farmer of a father put that on to tag you?" One of them high fived the other as the tallest of them all kept her under his arms, chest holding against hers to keep her in place.

"He's not a farmer." She spat out trying to get out of his grasp. Knowing that Puck couldn't get in any more trouble, Finn goes up to him pulling them away from the situation.

"Are you stupid? What are you doing?" Finn pulls Puck walking towards the door, keeping a hold of him to make sure he doesn't get away. He can hear the guys still talking to the girl but he was more worried about getting his friend out of there.

Pushing Puck, Finn glares at him as they go to his truck.

"You know you're on probation dude, you can't just go getting yourself in those situations. I kind of need my best friend to be around this summer and senior year, especially with all the shit going down with Sam and Quinn."

"No, man you don't have to worry about me. I know my limits, I was about to leave anyway. Ganging up some girl like that isn't my style, I'm more of a 'let's graffiti the school' kind of guy."

Finn just laughs because it's the truth, Puck was known for making his love of spray paint very well known to the cops and school officials in town.

"Shup up" Climbing in shotgun Puck throws his bag into the back, claiming that he'll get it in a few months.

Finn knew Puck was a good guy, that's why he was his best friend. He was there for back up, didn't take shit from others and knew that when things got too deep he needed to bail. Puck was a good friend for Finn, never letting him down like most people in his life proved to do.

Backing out of the parking space he nearly slams on the break as he sees blonde hair flowing through his mirror.

"Fuck." Finn mumbled rolling his eyes when the hair disappears to the side of his truck. Puck flips off Sam standing behind Quinn, who conveniently is the blonde he nearly ran over. "Summer is just getting started and I already have to see their faces."

Slamming down on the accelerator for Finn, they peel from the parking lot leaving the smell of burnt rubber to ease them from the embarrassment of almost getting run over and the not so nice gesture from Puck. Driving the familiar roads of Lima, Ohio they wind until pulling into Finn's house. It wasn't as elegant or have much history as the other houses in Ohio but it had enough to fit in.

His mom worked hard to give him what he has. With his mom a nurse at the city hospital, Finn found that there was a lot of alone time. But he was grateful for his mom and doing it all by herself for all his life. Finn wouldn't have the life he did without her. So he doesn't complain about his two bedroom, three bath house or when his mom goes out on these trips to Michaels to decorate it all woman-like. She deserves the chance to spend her money the way she chooses, even if that means there are tampons scattered all around the house sometimes.

Puck tells him that it's girly when he finds those little fragrance plug ins when he comes over to play video games. Finns comfortable enough in his own skin to tell him to 'shut the hell up' and slap him up the side of his head. Because like he says, his mom works hard for that kind of stuff.

If that makes him a mama's boy of some pussy, then Finn will take the title.

"Hey, did you get the message from Santana about the party tonight?" Puck comes into the living room, potato chips in one hand and sodas in the other. Crashing down on the sofa he makes himself comfortable while Finn sets up the game. "End of the year party, I say hell yeah. I have to go home and help my mom with a few things after a few hours here. But I'll meet you there at like ten."

"Just what I want to do, go to a party with a bunch of people who I literally cannot stand." Finn rolls his eyes walking to the couch making his own self comfortable all while Puck opens the chips, shoving a whole handful in.

"She's a bitch." Puck mumbles through his chews "Quinn is like a leech, sucking onto you when she needs something or when it's in her best interest. Nothing good can come from her, ever."

"Yeah well I pretty much figured that out when she decided to cheat on me with Sam. Now he can deal with her ass." Finn pressed his thumb farther on the control button, as if that was going to raise his chance in winning.

"A dude doesn't go after your friends girl, that's just not right."

"I just think of it this way, I'll never have to deal with her anymore." Kicking the floor with his heel Finn watched his player get shot before mumbling to himself "Dammit"

"You should have known better though after what she did with me, when she made out with Dean at Santana's party freshmen year. That bitch knew we were together and still went after him. I mean I don't really care because I can have any girl I want, but Quinn does that shit just to get under your skin. It just goes back to what I said before, she doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Well Quinn is Sams problem now, let him deal with her." Throwing his controller down in excitement Puck pumped his arms in the air.

"Booyah, I won that round asswipe. Bring it on!"

Finn rolled his eyes propping his feet on the table in front of them. Round two would be his, no more distractions.

Yes that was a two way resolution.

-

This year's location was near a swamp far down deep in Lima. Not really a place where cops would be led, for there weren't neighbors to call them out on. The winding roads too complicated for the cops to even want to go down, a perfect place for this years location.

The road was full of dirt as he drove down getting closer to the old barn, probably deserted for a long time now. The ground thumping as he parks his beaten pick up on the grass next to a few others. Locking up, putting his keys safely in his pockets Finn walks up through the gravel up into the barn.

The old barn didn't seem to hold them down from having a good time. Lights flashing from the ceilings, jumping from wall to wall almost in beat with the music. Though Finn was a little worried on how the old wooden flooring would hold up with this many people and the way the music was turnt up so loud it could be felt to the main road.

It seemed like the whole high school was there. Some look more comfortable than others, a clear way to point out the freshmen. Though they tried as they cradled a red Solo cup in the hands watching from the corners, sipping only when looked at.

What Finn would do to be a freshman again, to start over. There were things he'd do over for sure, one of them being stay far away from Quinn Fabray and everything involving her. Now all Finn had was the hope that for one night he wouldn't think about her or anything involving what happened. He wanted to start the year off fresh, starting all over with the freshmen. That's what he wanted to do, that and alcohol would do him some good.

Finn knew though that if he drank there would be no one else to get him home and there was no way in hell he could get drunk. Drunk Finn led to bad things happening, that much he knew. So he opted on grabbing a red cup of some virgin shit that was fruity, most likely for the ladies but still good.

Walking through the people who just seemed to be standing around talking, don't know how since the music was so damned loud, but they stood in the way. A blonde waved at him as she stood at the beer pong table with a few of her friends. Waving back, Finn kept walking. Spotting a few guys from the football team and some cheerleaders Finn was just looking for one person in particular.

"Sup?" Not the person he was looking for but Finn nodded at one of their best offenders, Ray who Finn nodded back. Not really in the mood for a conversation with anyone, he walked deeper in the party. Still looking for Puck.

"Hey hot stuff!" Her voice was like pins being stuck into your eyes, every time you heard her voice you'd just wanted to run and hide. Ashleigh Clemente squeezed her way through a few dudes to make her way over to him. Her long chocolate hair flowing behind her as she pushed it away from her face. Her smile bright, white against her table tanned skin as Ashleigh placed a hand on his arm.

Looking down he tries not to be rude as he just wants to walk away from her at that exact moment, but he doesn't. Because honestly she's not that annoying and it's refreshing to know that cheerleaders weren't the only ones attracted to him. With Ashleigh being on the school's softball team it gave her a different edge. She could hang like one of the boys.

But as she looked up at him with a hopeful smile, he couldn't help but realize that he's probably missed something.

"What?"

"I asked you to dance with me." Finn shakes his head disappointing the girl almost immediately.

"I can't dance, maybe once I get some drinks in me." She nods, almost giddy as he waves walking away. What she doesn't know is that he's not drinking tonight. He would be driving home and Finn's pretty sure his mom would want him back in one piece.

Clearly not comprehending a word he had had just said Ashleigh grabbed for his hand pulling him towards her, swaying them both back and forth.

"Okay..." Finn tried laughing it off pulling her away from him. "I think you've had enough, maybe some water or food would do you good."

"Come on, we'll have fun I swear."

"Get the fuck away Ashleigh, don't you have another disease to catch?" Quinn came up out of nowhere for the second time that day, nearly sending Finn into cardiac arrest. Not letting that fog his mind for a second he took his hands out of Ashleigh's grip before World War III starts between the two girls.

"As if you're allowed to talk." Ashleigh scoffed and that was definitely enough for Finn as he separated himself from them. Just another one of Quinn drunken nights, this time he didn't want anything to do with them.

Turning his back towards the two, not giving any craps as to what happens to them, he finally caught sight of something worth his time.

"About time you showed asshole." Puck slurred slapping Finn on the back, keeping his hand there to steady himself. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."

"I should have stayed home, Quinn is already in attack mode. I left her back there to duke it out with Ashleigh." Snatching the beer out of his friends hands, he threw it into a dark corner. "Think it's time to lay off the alcohol?"

"Forget it man, let loose tonight bro. Get it in or whatever you want to do because tonight my friend, the chicks have come out to play!"

Finn nearly cringed watching Puck close his sentences, slapping a girl on her ass. The worse thing being is that the girl seemed to actually enjoy it.

Just wanting some fresh air Finn weaved his way through everyone as they just seemed to be getting worse off. On his way out he passes Quinn and Sam seemed to be having a little tiff.

What a shame Finn thinks brushing past them and reminds himself that they are no longer his problem. This summer was the perfect opportunity to detach himself from them, indefinitely.

Kids were everywhere near the blazing bonfire, beer bottles with Solo cups spread out all over the dirt. The music muffled from the walls surrounding the speakers but better as he rested against old farm equipment.

Guys from the team saying hey as they walk by and some not even paying attention, throwing trash near his feet. Kicking it away, anything was honestly better than inside of that barn.

Finn always thought high school would be breeze with him being the star quarterback. So why did he feel so suffocated in his own environment**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is a little late, hope you all had a great holiday! Joyofrediscoveringyou, thanks so much for editing this for me! You rock!**

** Enjoy guys. **

**aina321 : Sorry I couldn't reply back to you because you've got private messaging block but I just want you to know that Finn may seem a little out of character but I promise that even though it's AU, Finn will still have a big heart. He's just not so quick to show it all the time. Plus he was trying to get his bud out of trouble, not draw attention to it. Thanks so much for your review, it means so much!**

**Chapter Two:**

"Ladies..." Puck slurred laughing at his own voice, wrapping his arms around two sexy strawberry blondes bringing them closer whispering into their ears. "How about we take this to my house, make ourselves our own party."

The two friends looked at each other before shrugging him off. Watching them leave Puck sighed before yelling after them. "That's okay... I'll get some other hot chicks!"

Stumbling over some tables, Puck looked for something to eat, anything that would help him get a little sober. Drinking before he came to the party probably wasn't one of the best ideas he had. Picking some gross half-eaten patty, Puck wasn't drunk enough to even eat that. Now, he's eaten some weird shit over the years but never in a million years would he touch what was on that counter.

"Da fuck is this?" Throwing the half eaten food back on to the counter, Puck dug in his pockets for keys before finding them. He stumbled through some rooms to try and find Finn so he could take him to go get him some food. Walking soon became a challenge as the room started to knew that he needed something greasy, fast. Looking for Finn was doing nothing but making him more sick.

Keys in hand Puck used the walls to keep him upright as he walked out of the barn. Fumbling until he grasped the right one he unlocked his door before jumping in. His engine roaring to life nearly waking him up enough to focus on the road. Blaring his music a little louder he rubbed his eyes awake while turning on the main road.

OOOOoooOOOOoooOO

Back at the party Finn found himself behind a bush taking a leak before bombarded by the same dude he just wanted to avoid, right as he was zipping up his pants. Of course he knew better than to come talk to him but standing near him as he argued with his second least favorite person, was a little stupid on his part. Why Sam would think coming to him for back up would be logical was beyond him.

"She is such a bitch!" Sam yelled loud enough for his girlfriend to hear from across the yard who glared at them from the bonfire. "Quinn is a bitch!"

"She's a cheater too." Finn put simply, walking past him hopefully to shut him up."But I guess you already know that."

Elbowing him out of his way Finn walked around to the front of the yard. Everyone getting sloppy made Finn want to leave even faster The freshmen may have seemed innocent at the beginning of the night but as time went on they were the messiest. It was true when they said the generations seemed to be getting worse. Finn's living in that generation where all hope should be lost, even for him.

Wanting nothing more than to just go home and sleep all day, maybe even the whole summer; Finn moved on into the barn. Looking for Puck so they could drive home together, knowing that he was in no shape to drive and would need to get home soon anyway, Finn looked around for him. Seeing absolutely no sign of his best friend anywhere, Finn started asking around.

Still no sign of him anywhere he exited the barn going out into the field where his truck was to call Puck. Noticing though, as he past empty spaces, that Puck's truck wasn't there.

"You have got to be kidding me." Finn hissed pulling out his phone quickly, dialing for Puck. It rang five times before hanging up. Clicking 'End' Finn dialed it again and again until finally for what seemed like ten times, Puck picked up.

"What's up dude!" Music was thumping in the background as Finn glared at him through the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Slamming his door shut Finn brought his 1989 Dodge Ram to life as he slammed on the gas taking it to the dirt road, still listening to the music over the phone. No answer came from Puck from the other line, he asked again this time making sure he was heard.

"Where are you Puck?"

"Chill out…" Finally his slurred voice could be heard through the phone speaker, Finn pulling onto the main road into town. "I went to go get some food, I'm in the mood for either tacos or a bacon burger. Dude I should get both, do you want something?"

"What I want you to do is pull off of the road until I come get you." The instructions seemed to go through one ear and out the other as Puck's music continued blaring through the ear of the phone.

"There is nothing good on the radio tonight Finn, nothing." His voice loud as Finn pressed on the peddle a little harder to get to him faster.

"Pull over." Puck rolled his eyes, ignoring his friends request. Leaning over while playing with the radio he tries to switch the station without putting his cell phone down. Not really working to his advantage and not wanting to listen to Finn's bitching he ends the call, throwing the phone in the passenger seat. Fiddling around until he finds some station playing Def Leppard, finally able to enjoy the good ride back into town without the terrible reruns of 2012.

As any true rock and roll fan would do Puck turned the speakers up, beating on the steering wheel as if he were Rick Allen himself and singing like Mr. Joe Elliot himself. Even drunk off his off ass his rhythm didn't fade at all.

His phone vibrates until he picks it up, answering it only to have Finn yelling in his ear.

"You can't be driving, pull over and I'll come get you to take you into town. I want you to sit on the side of the road and wait for me."

"I'm fine."

"At least turn the music down." Finn tried reasoning, pressing farther on the accelerator to try and get to him faster. Puck always did stupid things like this, Finn remembered running nearly across the neighborhood to a house party Puck found himself at too drunk to even stand up straight. Sam was the one to call him to come get him, though that should have been a sign that he didn't have their best interest in mind. Especially when he left Puck there in his own vomit.

"I've got this..." Finn could see Puck rolling his eyes at him this very moment. "I'll talk to you later."

Shoving his phone between his legs so he didn't have to talk anyone, a slow song came on the radio knocking him out of his good mood. Reaching over for the dial Puck swerves from his lane and into the next. Turning the wheel sharp enough to move him back into his own lane Puck just laughs.

"Puck?" Finn yells through the phone, hearing nothing but music. Wanting nothing more than to beat his ass, Finn was starting to get pissed.

"You are such a dumbass!" He yelled into the phone keeping one hand on the wheel and the other with his phone in his ear. Passing the Exxon on the left he had about ten more miles until he got into town, hopefully meaning that Puck wasn't too far ahead of him.

Turning the music down as there was nothing good on any station worth listening too Puck rolled his window down giving himself some fresh air. Muffled yelling from his phone had him realize that he forgot to turn it off as he reached for it between his legs.

Reaching for his phone and steering the truck seemed like too much for his delayed mind at the moment. As he braked, his phone slid onto the floor. Keeping an eye on the road Puck reached down reaching for his phone. His foot slipping off the accelerator every so often until getting a grip onto his phone bringing it up. Finn still yelling on the other side, Puck gripped the wheel tighter yelling into the speaker.

"Shut up, I'm trying to drive!"

"Pull over!" Finn screamed just wanting Puck to listen to him for once. "You're so damn stubborn, pull the truck over and I will just come get you. You're way too drunk to be driving around you asshole. You can barely talk on the phone!"

The other side of the line turns silent and for a second Finn thinks Puck's hung up on him. Slowing his truck down to fifty in a thirty-five Finn listened for the click of the phone, not hearing it.

"Puck?" Finn mumbles into the phone seeing that they were still connected. The line still quiet as he rolls up his window to listen more carefully. "Dude, answer me are you there?"

Holding the phone tighter to his ear Finn listened until screaming of horns could be heard over the line. His heart racing at every bad thought that came to mind.

"Puck!" Finn screamed at the silence filling the air again, the phone disconnecting soon after. Dialing his number the phone was sent to voicemail immediately. Stepping on it, Finn hurried down the road calling him again and again. Still Puck's phone remained off every time he tried calling back.

Having this feeling that things weren't right, that something had happened, he got 911 on the line. Keeping down the road going at the fast paced in hopes he doesn't run into Puck on the side of the road. That he's just turned off his phone to ignore him.

"911, what's your emergency." The voice came over the phone, Finn suddenly feels stupid. He wasn't even sure if his friend was in any danger. Hell he didn't even know where Puck was or how far ahead he was. This feeling though just made him panic, he knew something was wrong.

"It's my friend, he's been drinking and I was on the phone with him and I think he's been in an accident."

Going seventy down the old country road Finn looked around for his friend, any evidence of an accident of a truck running off the road.

"Do you know where he would be right now?"

"No but he was heading into town, I just don't have a good feeling about it. He shouldn't be driving right now."

"I think my friend, my friend he's been in an accident." Going seventy down the old country road Finn was looking for his friend, any evidence of an accident or anything.

"Do you know where he would be right now?"

"No, he didn't tell me where he was, I heard horns and that was it. I tried calling him and his phone was turned off, the only place we could be would be on the road into town." His fingers digging into the steering wheel as he was being spoken to through the other end of the phone.

"Okay, sir we're locating you through your cell phone right now and we'll send an officer down the road to check it out."

Feeling comfortable with that answer Finn nodded until he realized that woman wouldn't be able to see him. "Thank you."

"If you see anything as you're coming into town just call us back and we'll be able to do more. Just right now without any witnesses or calls coming in, we're not able to do much then send a car out." The woman explained to him as he put on his high beams winding the turn into the woods. Noticing a fresh deer run over on the side of the road, Finn swerves missing it while completely going around it.

Rounding the next corner Finn slams on his break as he's met with a car door lying the middle of the road. His truck is stalled diagonally in the road as he just stared.

"Sir?" The woman's voice was muffled as Finn slowly took off his seatbelt opening the door. His eyes not moving from the scene in front of him.

"I found him." Finn's voice fading as he speaks to the woman "Help... he needs help."

Throwing the phone onto the top of his hood Finn stares at Puck's truck turned upside down, smoke coming out from under the hood. The night too dark as the only light was coming from the headlights of his own truck. Noticing the truck on top of a little Volkswagen Beetle smashed on what seemed to be the back of the car.

Running over to the vehicles his Vans crunched under the broken glass scattered around the ground. The smell of burning rubber had stomach churning as he stepped closer to get a better look. The silence was eerie, Finn worried for the safety of everyone.

"Puck?" Finn yells through the night trying to see if he was conscious, responsive, anything. Not wanting to touch anything or anyone because in all the movies he's watched, the one thing he remembers is that you are not to touch someone in an accident. Banging on the side of the truck he bends down trying to find his face. "Puck?"

It was quiet, too quiet in the woods as Finn listened for any tell sign or breathing or anything from either car.

Nothing. Not even a groan.

"Puck you need to wake up." Finn yelled hoping that would do something. "Puck! Wake up!"

Sirens whined in the background making their way closer. It seemed like such a blur as the paramedics, the cops, the firefighters all moving at rapid pace. One keeping him to the side trying to keep him distracted from the truth of the situation. Keeping his eyes on the firefighters trying to break Puck free from the truck, one of the cops kept him near his own truck answering questions.

"How much alcohol have you consumed this evening?" He looks up with a flashlight in hand shining it in his face, closing his eyes Finn shy's away from the light angry.

"None, I'm completely sober." Shifting to the left he watches them work on the car under Puck's truck. "Who is in the car?"

"How much did your friend have to drink tonight?" The officer ignores the question, Finn ignores him watching as they lift a girl out of the car.

"Who is that?" Finn watches them place a neck brace around the girl.

"How much did your friend have to drink?" The man repeats the question more forcefully but as Finn watches the girl get carried to the ambulance. Listening in, tuning out the questioning.

"Caucasian, female, license says seventeen." They rush out putting her into the emergency vehicle. "Bleeding to the end as well as to the leg, possible brain lesion."

The doors slammed shut leaving the scene of the accident, turning around into town.

"We got him!" There were yells as Finn ran to the truck watching as they carried out a limp Puck onto the truck. Finn's heart raced as he saw the amount of blood on his clothes and how pale he looked.

"Is he going to be okay?" Finn whispers to the officer who followed him over. No answer as he watched them place an oxygen mask over his face, preparing to take him in. The medics rush by, Finn is at loss for words.

Puck looked like death.

"Wake up!" Finn yelled running after them, the medics lifting his gurney into the vehicle. "Wake up!"

"I need you to stand back." The medic orders jumping into the back of the truck.

Finn ignores her, looking through the back doors, both still open as he watches them inject needles into Puck's arms. Hooking him up to everything, pumping oxygen into him.

The beeping was an overwhelming; an overpowering noise.

"They're taking him to the hospital, you can meet them there. Do you know who we can get a hold of for Puck?" The officer tries talking to him again, pulling him away by the arm closer to his patrol car. Finn pulls his eyes away from the ambulance as the doors slam shut. "We'll continue this once we get the hospital, I have some questions for you."

Nodding Finn finds his cell phone in the officer's hand. "Found this on the ground, I'm going to need a number for Puck's parents. Are you going to be okay to drive?"

Finn holds out his phone with Eden, Puck's mother number, as he grabs for his keys in his pocket.

Clearing his voice before speaking Finn begins walking towards his own truck. "I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can."

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOO 

Pulling up into the emergency room parking lot Finn finds a spot on the second floor of the parking garage. His head was spinning as he ran into the lobby. Police were swarming the place standing out as people were coming in and out of the building with their own problems.

The same man from earlier waved over Finn to where the rest of the police were standing, along with a few medics who were at the accident.

"Where's my son?" Eden, Puck's mom comes up to the desk catching Finn attention before he could get questioned again. "My son Noah Puckerman, I got a call that he was sent here. Where is he?"

"Ms. Puckerman." Finn walks up to her placing a hand on her arm, she turns with red rimmed eyes hugging him close for comfort. Her breathing harsh as she looked at him with these eyes that made his heart drop.

"Where is Puck?"

"He was in an accident." The officer interrupted Finn from speaking but she didn't listen to him, her eyes trained on Finn to hear what he had to say.

"I tried to get to him in time, I really did but the phone went silent and the next thing I know we were disconnected. I tried calling him back Ms. Puckerman but it was too late. I kept driving, he was in no condition to drive but I tried and it was too late. I found them... they were just in the middle of the road in their cars." Eden held her mouth holding back the sob building deep down in her stomach.

To see Eden like she is, makes the need to throw up even stronger. He lets the officers talk to Eden as he goes and sits in the chair .

Numb wouldn't even begin to describe the feeling. Paralysis may be the stronger word.

People come in and out of the doors, some yelling and some in agonizing pain. Eden walks up to him, sitting next to him eventually. Of course nothing is said and it's not like either of them are in the right state of mind to come up with any words. Instead Finn takes Eden's hand in his own, letting her know that he is there for her. It was the least he could do.

Eden had been there for his mom all those years back. Plus Finn has been Puck's best friend since kindergarten, there was no way he was leaving this hospital without him. Too much has happened between the both of them for Finn to just give up. Everything was going to be okay.

In and out people came through the emergency room. The same officer taking him to the side, asking him questions from earlier. Not really knowing much besides what he heard from the phone and what he knows about how much he drank, Finn told him the truth. Once they did a test they'll know how much he drank and Finn did not want that coming back on him in the end. Puck might literally kick his ass for ratting him out but it's better than not having an outcome at all.

"Thanks." Finn mumbled turning around as the officer collected his paperwork. Paying him more attention now until Finn notices Eden had wandered over to the nurses desk asking them about her son. Walking over slowly Finn sends a small smile to the nurse trying to handle the woman's frantic questions, at least she wasn't yelling at Eden to sit down.

Wrapping an arm around the older womans shoulder he walks them both over to the same seats in the middle of the room. The moment the doctors came out, they'd be there.

Finn felt like complete shit, really because there was nothing he could do other than sit here trying to console Eden from having a meltdown in the middle of the emergency room. She was practically shaking in his arms as she had her head in his shoulder crying. Never had he seen Eden in such a vulnerable place, he's never seen her cry. It was just not a good time for either of them.

Doctor after doctor and every nurse in the ER came through the waiting room. Everyone's good news but their own. Finn whispers to reassure her that theirs was to come. In response she would grip his hand tighter, both knowing it wasn't soon enough.

A couple came in holding one another as they took themselves to the corner of the waiting room. Looking over his shoulder Finn could feel for the middle aged couple. Sure he didn't have his mom, a son or anything like that in here like they might have; but he had a brother. They looked just as rocked by their news as they did, the woman looking just devastated as Eden.

As if he were intruding on their moment Finn turned in his seat. The waiting room door clicked open once again revealing a woman in scrubs looking around the almost empty room.

"I'm here in regards to Noah Puckerman" The air was thick, way too thick, Finn thought to himself as he raised his head. Eden nearly holding her breath as the doctor acknowledged them with a nod going over to them. Shaking their hands she introduced herself as Dr. Moore, the doctor working on Puck since he came in.

"When he first arrived to the hospital he had major trauma to the head and to the neck as well. I'm assuming when the truck hit the car that is when the snapping of the neck occurred. Your son suffered from many other injuries as well such as a broken kneecap, cracks to his ribs as well swelling to the brain. Puck suffered three broken ribs as well as some internal bleeding that was unable to be controlled. We did all that we to bring him to a stable condition, unfortunately our ways weren't quick enough or forceful enough. I'm am so sorry..."

"No!" Eden sobbed holding onto Finns arm in support. Not believing a word this woman was saying. "No, no!"

"I'm so sorry about your loss."**  
**


End file.
